Forever yours
by 999Shikaku999
Summary: Collection of one shots. Gaara x Sakura. Former 'Let me go'. Enjoy
1. Let me go

To be honest I am swamped right now, have to learn for my finals and all. Which of course I am doing... coughs innocently

But I just couldn't stop myself, I had to write something. Then I heard this song. And considering I've been rather obsessed with Naruto lately. And just so you know…

Gaara rulezzz ;)

Anywayz, I hope you all enjoy.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Let me go**

_One more kiss could be the best thing  
But one more lie could be the worst  
And all these thoughts are never resting  
And you're not something I deserve_

Standing on the roof he looked down on her. His eyes observed her every move; even the slightest movement did not go unnoticed.

He did not understand why he was feeling this way. Once he had been nothing more than a monster, nowadays it seemed easier to be a monster than to be a human being.

_In my head there's only you now  
This world falls on me  
In this world there's real and make believe  
And this seems real to me_

He could still remember the day she had came into his life. He had not even deemed her worthy of his attention.

But somehow the second time they met things were different. Maybe it was because he had become more human, but she had not gone unnoticed that time.

He could not get her out of his mind, the way her beautiful pink hair caught the sunlight, her big green eyes shining brightly with passion.

She had grown so much. Once she used to be weak, however she was now strong. Following in the footsteps of one of the legendary Sannin she had become one of the best medics.

Such a caring and kind person she turned out to be. She was one of the few people that had ever stood up to him, giving hope to those around her and somehow charming even himself with her smile.

He never did understand how this had come to be, how she could feel that way about someone who in the past had tried to kill her. But she had simply laughed softly and shrugged it off. He was a different person now, she had said.

_You love me but you don't know who I am  
I'm torn between this life I lead and where I stand  
And you love me but you don't know who I am  
So let me go  
Let me go_

He knew better though. Deep down he was still a monster and he was still capable of hurting her. She deserved so much better.

How could she love someone she did not even know?

_I dream ahead to what I hope for  
And I turn my back on loving you  
How can this love be a good thing  
When I know what I'm going through_

He could not bring himself to claim her as his though he wanted nothing more. In his office he had dozed off, his thoughts going to a certain young woman. His mind had been playing tricks on him, showing the future he wanted them to have. It would never happen.

If love was supposed to be a good thing, then why did it have to hurt so much?

_In my head there's only you now  
This world falls on me  
In this world there's real and make believe  
And this seems real to me_

And yet, no matter how hard he tried to tell himself this, she would not leave him alone. She plagued his thoughts day and night.

Every time she smiled at him he had to keep himself from taking her into his arms and touching her soft skin.

_You love me but you don't know who I am  
I'm torn between this life I lead and where I stand  
You love me but you don't know who I am  
So let me go  
Just Let me go...  
Let me go_

He needed to get a hold of himself. Shaking his head as if that would get rid of those thoughts he rested his head in his hands.

_And no matter how hard I try  
I can't escape these things inside I know  
I know...  
When all the pieces fall apart  
You will be the only one who knows  
Who knows_

He let out a frustrated sigh. She would be there when his world came crashing down, that was what she had whispered into his ear. For some reason that had comforted him, knowing that she would be there for him. In a way, she read him better than his siblings even.

_You love me but you don't know who I am  
I'm torn between this life I lead and where I stand  
And you love me but you don't know Who I am  
So let me go  
Just let me go  
_  
She could never understand what he had been through. How could she claim to know him if she did not even know his past? Yet she could read him so well.

As he continued to watch her while she interacted with some of her students he couldn't help but admire her. How he wished she could be his. He knew she loved him, though he never comprehended why…

_And you love me but you don't  
You love me but you don't  
You love me but you don't know who I am  
And you love me but you don't  
You love me but you don't  
You love me but you don't know me_

She had now disappeared from his sight.

"You love me, but you don't know who I am." He said, his words breaking the silence.

"Then allow me to get to know you, Gaara."

He turned around, mentally berating himself for dropping his guard. "Sakura."

She smiled at him. And surprisingly that was all it took. He took her into his arms, kissing her as if their lives depended on it. Her response was just as passionate as she pulled him even closer.

Things had fallen into place as he watched the woman now walking next to him, relishing the way she made him feel. Maybe there was hope after all, his lips curving up into a small smile. He was more than willing to give her the chance to get to know him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hehe. Read & Review people.

Cya ;)


	2. Gotta tell you

o.O This is what happens when you write a fanfic based on the lyrics of the first song you hear. Decided I might as well make this a collection of one shots of Gaara/Sakura fanfics. I could have posted this as another story but to be honest that would mean another story with 1 chapter and all those 1's are driving me crazy. I still have to write the next chapter for Selidas o.o and for Surviving the bet and for Two halves of a whole… Oh well. This just came in between lolz.

Anywayz, hope you like it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto (or the song for that matter)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Your love for me came as a waterfall  
Flowing inside me like never before  
Your love for me, something I didn't see  
But baby, I know better now_

She hadn't believed it when she was told that he looked her way. And when his arm brushed against hers she had thought it was just a coincidence.

The fact that she noticed him being around more often was because of the good relations between the two hidden villages.

But she couldn't find a logical explanation for the butterflies in her stomach that went wild every time she saw him. She couldn't help admiring him, how he had grown physically as well as emotionally. Her heart raced as she quickly turned away blushing once he caught her staring.

Why her of all people? Why him? It was too impossible to be true. Or at least, that was what she so desperately tried to convince herself of.

_When you walked in the room that very night  
A special feeling just burst inside  
There was only you, nobody else  
But baby, I know better now_

Naruto was holding a gathering for all of his friends. She was chatting away comfortably with one of the girls when he entered the room. Clutching her drink she swallowed it in one gulp. Sure it wasn't very ladylike, but she needed it to calm herself down a bit.

Her heart was going crazy again and appeared to be thrilled at the sight of him along with those annoying butterflies. The rest of the people that were present just seemed to fade away in the background leaving only him.

The way he skimmed over the crowd, the way he walked and even the way he talked gave away an air of authority. His very presence demanded respect from all who crossed his path.

_Don't wanna love you if you don't love me  
Don't wanna need you when you won't need me too  
Don't wanna tell you this now  
But it wouldn't be right if I  
Didn't tell you this tonight_

She still didn't know how Naruto had caught on to her little crush however she would force it out of one of the girls later. Naruto had somehow convinced him to walk her home.

She was so nervous she could barely speak. Glancing at him shyly she knew she had to say something. "Do you want to come in?"

It had just slipped out and she mentally slapped herself for being so foolish.

"Sure."

Surprised she looked up at him only to find a strange expression on his usually stoic features that she couldn't quite place. Opening the door she stepped aside to let him in.

"Would you like something to drink?" She asked hesitantly avoiding his gaze.

He didn't answer but continued to stare intently at her. She could practically feel her cheeks heating up. He stepped closer and his hand traced her jaw line. She closed her eyes amazed at how the light touch could affect her so much. However, opening her eyes she found him gone, traces of sand where he once stood.

_And now you're back inside my house again  
I'm trying deeply to explain  
'Cause baby, I wanna get it on  
And baby, you're the one for me _

She hadn't seen him for a while. Looking out of the window the weather reflected how she felt. A dark grey sky blocked most of the light from the sun and rain came pouring down. Staring down at the damping mug in front of her she sighed. She missed him.

However she was jerked out of her thoughts by a sudden sound. Turning she saw him standing there looking at one of her pictures which had fallen over. She smiled.

"Sorry."

Though she wasn't entirely sure what he was sorry for she only knew one response that would be sufficient. "It's ok."

His hair was dripping wet and he was completely soaked, but there he stood, giving off the air of authority possibly even more than ever, in her apartment.

Why was he here? Not that she minded… "You should change before you catch a cold." Reddening slightly at the thought of him without his clothes she turned towards the window again, pretending she saw something of interest out there.

"I didn't take anything with me." He had come to stand next to her and was almost breathing down her neck. She could feel a drop of water landing on her neck and sliding down until it was stopped by a finger tracing its path back up. She shivered.

"I'll go get you a towel then." Hastily she retreated into the bathroom, feeling his eyes follow her.

_And now that I have got you all alone  
After all this talking on the phone  
I should be strong  
There's nothing wrong  
I'll tell you this is where you belong_

She stood in the bathroom staring at her reflection. Frowning she looked herself over. She wasn't particularly pretty and she didn't have a body like Ino's. Her skin was rather pale and her rosy pink hair looked as unnatural as always. Who in the world, besides her, had pink hair?

It wasn't like he couldn't do better than her; he had loads of fan girls to choose from.

'Yet he is standing in my apartment, not theirs…'

_Don't wanna love you if you don't love me  
Don't wanna need you when you won't need me too  
Don't wanna tell you this now  
But it wouldn't be right if I  
Didn't tell you this tonight_

Grabbing the towel she turned to look in the mirror once more and attempted to fix her hair up a bit. Maybe he does feel the same way. 'Should I risk it?'

_Don't wanna love you if you don't love me  
Don't wanna need you when you won't need me too  
Don't wanna tell you this now  
But it wouldn't be right if I  
Didn't tell you this tonight_

She leaned her head against the bathroom door and inhaled deeply. Gathering her courage she opened the door, half expecting him to have gone away again.

But he was still there.

_There was just something in your eyes  
That made me realize  
Now I hear voices deep inside  
Telling me, telling me it's you and I_

Her breath caught in her throat as he looked at her again with that strange expression. His eyes captivated her and made her heart skip a beat. She couldn't find the right word to describe it. It seemed to be a mixture of confusion and longing, with a dash of raw passion and some other foreign emotion…

He moved towards her like a predator towards his prey. His eyes never leaving hers she suddenly found him right in front of her. His lips crashed onto hers in a fierce kiss. Moaning she kissed him back just as passionately her arms around him pressing him closer to her.

_Don't wanna love you if you don't love me  
Don't wanna need you when you won't need me too  
Don't wanna tell you this now  
But it wouldn't be right if I  
Didn't tell you this tonight_

As the two of them paused to catch their breath his eyes once again mesmerized her. She smiled and placed a kiss on the kanji on his forehead.

His eyes widened slightly as he tightened his hold on her.

'It's now or never.' She buried her face in the crook of his neck. "I love you." Silence followed and she didn't dare to look up afraid of what she would find, or more of what she wouldn't find. 'What if I was mistaken?'

_Don't wanna love you if you don't love me  
Don't wanna need you when you won't need me too  
Don't wanna tell you this now  
But it wouldn't be right if I  
Didn't tell you this tonight_

He hadn't pushed her away. He was still holding her. 'Does that mean…?' His hands were rubbing her back in circular motions. He started kiss her neck moving slowly to her now exposed shoulder.

Then he stopped. "Sakura…" He tilted her chin up so that she had to face him. "I love you too."

Tears formed in her eyes but he kissed them away. Once again locking his lips with hers she vaguely felt herself being lifted and carried to her bedroom. But she couldn't care less. He demanded her full attention and she was more than willing to oblige.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Read & Review

Cya ;)


	3. First Love

And here is yet another songfic o.O made this at school shrugs It's coming along lolz.

Anywayz, I just LOVE this song. It's First love by Utada Hikaru.

I saw an amv with it featuring Hinata & Naruto on youtube (soooo cute). But I am stubborn as hell and I don't feel like making this a NarutoHinata fic. The tragic story of my life… Must have something to do with the fact that I was named after a cow o.o (my dad liked the name apparently x.X)

Happy reading Hope you enjoy.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_First Love_

_**Saigo no kisu wa **_

_**Tabako no flavor ga shita **_

_**Nigakute setsunai kaori**_

_- The last kiss_

_tasted like tobacco_

_A bitter and sad smell -_

Sakura closed her eyes, tears welling up in her eyes but she refused to let them fall. Her hand touched her lips gently. It was as if she could still feel him.

Maybe… if she tried to imagine hard enough, she could imagine he was kissing her again. That he was right in front of her. That all she had to do was reach out… And then she would hold him in her arms again.

_**Ashita no imagoro ni wa **_

_**Anata wa doko ni iru n' darou **_

_**Dare wo omotte 'ru n' darou**_

_- Tomorrow, at this time_

_Where will you be?_

_Who will you be thinking about? -_

Breaking the spell she opened her eyes. Disappointment evident in her eyes as she smiled a sad smile. For a moment… she had wanted so hard to believe… She was such a fool.

She looked up at the grey sky. What was he doing right now? What was he going to do with the rest of his life? Did he still think about her?

_**You are always gonna be my love **_

_**Itsu ka dare ka to mata koi ni ochite mo **_

_**I'll remember to love **_

_**You taught me how **_

_**You are always gonna be the one **_

_**Ima wa mada kanashii love song **_

_**Atarashii uta utaeru made**_

_- You are always gonna be my love_

_Even if I fall in love with someone once again_

_I'll remember to love_

_You taught me how_

_You are always gonna be the one_

_It's still a sad song_

_Until I can sing a new song -_

She used to think she was in love with Sasuke. She hadn't realized what love truly was until he came along. He was in a way like Sasuke, cold and distant.

But at some point… some how… he started to open up to her. And it was then that she saw through him. She saw through his cold exterior and noticed the lost and confused little boy waiting for someone to care.

It had been that day that she had started to fall for him.

Sakura chuckled. His first reaction to her had been to push her as far away as possible. But instead of chasing him, she gave him space. Always smiling at him she had slowly managed to break down his walls. She smiled. It hadn't been easy… However he had proven to be worth the wait.

_**Tachidomaru jikan ga **_

_**Ugoki-dasou to shite 'ru **_

_**Wasuretaku nai koto bakari**_

_- The paused time is_

_about to start moving_

_There are many things that I don't want to forget about -_

Opening a drawer she pulled out a photo, lost among the piles of junk. She grimaced. More like buried. It was of the two of them. Naruto had taken it. He had been glaring at Naruto the whole time.

She had been trying to forget all that they had shared together until she realized that she didn't want to forget. He had given her incredible memories and made her experience things which she never could have dreamed of… And she would always carry that with her. She would always cherish those memories.

_**Ashita no imagoro ni wa **_

_**Watashi wa kitto naite 'ru **_

_**Anata wo omotte 'ru n' darou**_

_- Tomorrow, at this time_

_I will probably be crying_

_I will probably be thinking about you -_

Still it hurt. She couldn't believe that it was all in the past now. She didn't want to believe it.

If only she could just continue her life… It was what she planned to do. It was what she tried to do. Yet at the same time, she knew she would be crying over him again tomorrow and the days that would follow.

_**You will always be inside my heart **_

_**Itsu mo anata dake no basho ga aru kara **_

_**I hope that I have a place in your heart too **_

_**Now and forever you are still the one **_

_**Ima wa mada kanashii love song **_

_**Atarashii uta utaeru made**_

_- You will always be inside my heart_

_You will always have your own place_

_I hope that I have a place in your heart too_

_Now and forever you are still the one_

_It's still a sad song_

_Until I can sing a new song -_

He would always be the one for her. No one would ever be able to replace him. She knew that.

But she also knew she had to stop living in the past and had to start looking towards the future. He would always have a special place in her heart. However she could do nothing about reality. And the reality was that he wasn't with her any more.

Even if she did manage to fall in love again he would always be the one. Her one and only true love. Her soul mate.

Now she had to find her own happiness. And who knows… their paths had crossed before… they might cross again. She sighed. If they were truly destined to be, it would happen. She was sure of it.

_**You are always gonna be my love **_

_**Itsu ka dare ka to mata koi ni ochite mo **_

_**I'll remember to love **_

_**You taught me how **_

_**You are always gonna be the one **_

_**Mada kanashii love song **_

_**Now and forever...**_

_- You are always gonna be my love_

_Even if I fall in love with someone once again_

_I'll remember to love_

_You taught me how_

_You are always gonna be the one_

_It's still a sad song_

_Now and forever…-_

For the first time in a long while a bright smile lit up her face. They would meet again. They would be together again and if not… She would wish him all the happiness in the world. He deserved it.

Walking over to the window she held the picture clutched in her arms tightly. Holding it in front of her she took one last look at the brooding redhead who had stolen her heart.

"I realize it now. Hanging on to you just isn't an option. I'm letting you go… Goodbye Gaara, I'll never forget you. I hope everything works out in the end, for the both of us."

Her hair waving slightly in the wind a lone tear trickled down her face as she let go. The wind immediately caught the picture and it flew away. The wind was toying with it, as fate was toying with her. There was nothing she could do about it, but hope everything would work out alright in the end.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Read & Review_

Well that came out different than I had expected it to o.O Lolz. What do you think? Was it okay?

_Cya ;)_


	4. Stay with me

Well, here's another idea I had. I'm working on my other stories though. This just came to me while I was listening to the song this afternoon. The song is Stay with me by Danity Kane. Hope you all enjoy.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Raindrops, fall from, everywhere  
I reach out, for you, but you're not there  
So I stood, waiting, in the dark  
With your picture, in my hands  
Story of a broken heart_

Sakura hung her head. It was happening again. Despite her promise that she would never let her heart be broken like that again… That Sasuke would be the first and the last…

Tears streaked her face. His picture had been hidden in a drawer, pushing the memory to a dark corner in her mind.

But then she met _him_ again. She saw things she didn't before. Or so she thought.

How could she have been so foolish? Why had she been so stupid to believe he was different, that he had changed?

She had left herself open…

She hit the wall with her fist. It crumbled and fell down causing dust to fly around. Crying even more she ran. Outside she kept running until she stood in the middle of a field. The rain was pouring down. The dark sky represented how she felt inside. She just stood there, not even bothering to take shelter as the rain continued to beat down on her already broken form.

_Stay with me  
Don't let me go  
Cause I can't be without you  
Just stay with me  
And hold me close  
Because I've built my world around you  
And I don't wanna know what's it like without you  
So stay with me  
Just stay with me_

He had been her hope. He had been able to make her forget. She truly had built her world around him. It was ironic considering when most people saw him they only considered him to be a destroyer.

Somehow she had seen past his façade and… She had fallen for him.

But now he was leaving her as well… Why did she always have to be the one left behind?

It was so hard to forget about them… So hard to forget about _him_… Why was she the only one having a hard time to let go? Was it so easy to leave her behind?

Was she… Was she truly nothing but a burden?

_I'm trying and hoping, for the day  
And my touch is enough  
To take the pain away  
Cause I've searched for so long  
The answer is clear  
We'll be okay, if we don't let it disappear  
_

It didn't matter… Nothing mattered any more. She had realized that her infatuation with Sasuke had never been more than a crush. _He_ had been different. She had experienced a feeling of belonging when she was by his side. He had accepted her.

She had so desperately wanted to be able to take his pain away, to cure his loneliness. She would have done anything for him. Smiling wryly she shook her head. No… She would still do anything for him. Because no matter what he did to her… She would never stop loving him.

_Stay with me  
Don't let me go  
Cause I can't be without you  
Just stay with me  
And hold me close  
Because I've built my world around you  
And I don't wanna know what's it like without you  
Stay with me  
Just stay with me_

Closing her eyes she concentrated on his image in her mind. He would always haunt her mind. No matter what he would do, even if he were to leave, she could never forget him.

He had become her world. Wiping away her tears furiously she paused to push her hair out her face. Her eyes stared into the darkness that was taking over her life.

Maybe she had been unlucky to be born a girl. A weak girl…. Always left behind…

She had trained so hard. And what did she have to show for it? She was still weak. And once again the person her world revolved around, the love of her life, was leaving her.

"You're annoying…" Those words… Even the wind blowing through the trees seemed to whisper those words. He had never said it but she knew it was he had been thinking. Just like Sasuke. At least Sasuke had been honest with her. Before he knocked her out cold and left her on a bench in the middle of the night.

Could she handle this again? Could she get back up after the fall again?

_I've searched my heart over  
So many, many times  
No you and I, is like no stars to light the sky at night  
Our picture hangs out of tune  
Remind me of the days  
You promised me _

_We'd always be _

_And would never go away  
That's why I need you to stay_

She let herself fall down her hands grasping the earth that had turned into mud. Letting it slide through her fingers her mind slowly went blank. She didn't want to think about it any more.

If anyone had seen her eyes they would have sworn she was dead. Her eyes reflected the hollow feeling currently spreading through her body. He had made her promise she would never leave him and now he was leaving her.

She shivered. The rain had stopped. The wind blew past her tearing at her wet clothes, stinging her skin.

_Stay with me  
Don't let me go  
Cause I can't be without you  
Just stay with me  
And hold me close  
Because I've built my world around you  
And I don't wanna know what's it like without you  
So stay with me  
Just stay with me_

After what seemed like hours she hesitantly got up. She wanted to get out of here. She wanted the pain to end. But she knew she couldn't do it. She had promised after all. She had promised that she wouldn't leave him. That was a promise she would hold herself to, even if he left her.

Her pride was the only thing she had left now. Though even that she wasn't exactly sure of. Thinking back to all the times she had groveled at her crush's feet she sighed. Maybe she didn't even have that any more. Stubbornness was more likely.

Yeah… That was it. She refused to give up because she was just too stubborn. A humorless smile flickered across her face. She really was annoying. She was now even starting to annoy herself. Or maybe she had started to do that a long time ago. She couldn't remember. What was the point in remembering anything any way?

_Don't leave  
So I stay waiting in the dark..._

Sitting on the couch she did nothing but stare. She hadn't even bothered to turn the light on. It was all up to him now, it was his decision. There was nothing she could do but wait and hope… Hope… The word sounded so foreign nowadays. It sounded almost just as foreign as the word miracle.

And yet she couldn't give up quite yet. He might come. Squinting her eyes her mood brightened but instantly turned depressed again once she saw it was just a shadow.

She wanted to scream and just throw whatever she could find however something stopped her from doing so. Her heart almost willed her to cry again only this time nothing other than a lone tear slid down her cheek.

Not willing to sleep or close her eyes for fear of her mind playing tricks on her again she just sat on her couch waiting patiently for a man she knew would never come. Silently she hoped he would. Vowing to herself that she wouldn't leave her couch until he had come she smirked. Now her stubbornness, which had started this whole thing, would end this fiasco. She would die on this couch. And she wouldn't break her promise either. She would still be waiting for him.

Musing she wondered how long it would take and if he would be the one to find her body. Probably not. She was willing to die and at the same time she wasn't. She wanted a life with him, a future. However reality seemed to love pressing hard on the fact that that would most likely never happen.

'Gaara… Don't leave.' Her mind replayed the scene in her head like a broken record. She had pleaded with him not to leave her. He had brushed her off as if she was merely a little fly. An _annoying_ little fly. She shrugged. Soon she wouldn't be even that any more.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Read & Review

Lolz, turned out slightly darker than i thought it would. Anywayz, what do you think?

Until next time. Cya ;)


End file.
